


A Thousand Nights

by discountghost



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Demons, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol, idk how to describe it, they're like a weird office couple, thigh fucking, vague mentions of ateez ensemble, vague mentions of their powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: They’d danced around this for years.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Make Me Feel - A Multifandom Secret Virgin Fic Fest





	A Thousand Nights

They’d danced around this for years.

Decades? Centuries? He had lost track. There was this too real pull that didn’t bode well for anyone. It was the same pull that existed between them now.

“Chanyeol? You paying attention?”

He blinked, glanced at the man beside him. Baekhyun stared back up at him, fingers brushing over the edge of his blade. Chanyeol’s gaze flickered back to Suho at the head of the table, then to Baekhyun and the cat-like grin stretching lazily over his face. Of course not. The last tendrils of his attention had long since snapped. Instead, they drifted over to the other side of the table and latched onto the other man in a red suit. He watched the way the chain on his lip danced in the light as he played with it. Watched his lips turn up in a smile.

But something was wrong with Chen — and Chanyeol could feel it.

For one, he hasn’t yet opened that big mouth of his to remark on something that didn’t need remarking. He was far too attentive, as well. Paid too much attention to Suho. Chanyeol’s brow twitched as he looked back to their distinguished leader. Suho spoke about battle plans, being careful. Chanyeol could see what about it was mesmerizing, entrancing. For one, he’d always found their leader’s taste in hairstyles to be very interesting. The devil horns made of hair were just a touch too spot on.

“Are we in agreeance?” Suho’s answered by varying hums and responses of agreement and understanding. “Then you’re free to go.”

Chairs scraped back and Chanyeol’s was one of them. But he lingered, ambled toward the door as Chen approached Suho. He feigned interest in the ornate wooden door he’d seen only a thousand times before. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Chen’s grin — sweet, coy — and his laughter. Usually too loud, out of control. Now low, and giggly.  _ Giggly. _ Acid churned in his gut and he couldn’t watch anymore when Suho’s hand rested on Chen’s throat. Just there at the cusp between shoulder and neck; his fingers gave an affection squeeze and that was when Chanyeol had seen enough.

Jongin and Baekhyun awaited him in the hall, curious but knowing grins on their faces. They said nothing as they turned and waltzed ahead of him.

“So what do you care?”

Jongin bit into the fruit in his hand as unenthusiastically as he had spoken. Chanyeol watched the grapes drop from the bunch and down into Baekhyun’s waiting mouth.

“I don’t.” It was a hum he got as a response. “It’s probably nothing, anyways.”

Baekhyun hummed again. “Probably.”

“You probably care more than you think.”

Another hum from Baekhyun. “Probably.”

“We’ve been watching this for almost a century. Just suck it up and say you wanna do  _ bad things _ to him.” Jongin let another grape drop into his mouth.

Baekhyun snorted. “ _ Just _ bad things?”

“I don’t know what goes on in his head.”

“Fair point.”

Chanyeol’s glare was missed as Baekhyun turned in Jongin’s lap. The two lounged on the couch while Chanyeol stewed in his observations, making their own. He missed the lazy stretch of limbs as Jongin plucked another grape from the vine, locked in his thoughts then. He spun things around in his head that he had no business spinning.

Spun the image of Chen’s silver and red eyelashes dotted with tears as he arched into the touch of their leader. The incubus’ voice mangled by moans and groans, hands around his throat until his face reddened as the little breath he has left was forced out of him. Pictured him writhing in those silk sheets he bragged about so often. The collection of bruises that must have been hidden by velvet suits.

He wondered how long it had been. When did they start? When would they end?  _ Would they end? _ He didn’t know why it unsettled him, but it did.

“Chanyeol.”

He didn’t know how long they’d been calling him. But they had his attention, then. 

“You’re smoking.”

Jongin cackled as he put himself out. “Just admit that you’re jealous.”

“I’m not.” There was no way that he was. And even then, of who? Suho? He didn’t pity the man. Treading the line between hell and earth with all that power, just to end up bored? There were those who could match him, but there were far too many amicable feelings for anything entertaining to come of it. But — to have  _ Chen _ simpering at him, batting his eyes? “I’m not.”

“You’re not.”

“But you’re still smoking.”

He wanted to watch him burn. It was the only thing on his mind as he stared the other down. Chanyeol tore his gaze away only when Suho called his name. 

“Chanyeol, I don’t want a repeat of last time.” There was a weight to the other’s voice; authority. Sometimes he forgot the other had that in him.

“Yes, sir.” He dragged out the sir, dropped his gaze to the table. 

“Good. Then we’re set.”

It was only supposed to be a meeting with another squadron of demons, but Chanyeol — being the  _ social butterfly _ that he was — had a tendency to pick up a few “friendships”. The last time had seen him extracting himself from between the legs of a pretty little thing with a prettier voice. Supposedly, that was a problem, especially considering the squadron they were to be meeting was younger. Wanting to be intimidating would be ruined by his sleeping with one of them.

Chen snorted, glanced his way, and the game was set. There it was. That was the Chen he knew.

“You got something to say?”

His lips curled up in that way they did. Not quite a smile, not quite a smirk. “Nope.”

“No, please, Chen. Enlighten me with whatever is on your mind.”

“Nothing at all.” Chen glanced up to Suho, who watched the two carefully. “Nothing at all.”

He watched the other stroll away, apathetic. But his grin remained. God, that grin, decorated with two silver rings chained to his ear. They swung, catching the light at their peak. H watched them glisten for a moment. The metal strands were a tantalizing beacon of his attention; Chanyeol wondered why he never tried pulling at them.

Chen turned his way once more. “Take a picture; it’ll last longer.”

Chanyeol was too put off with having been caught staring to respond, the other letting loose one of his cackles as he finally strutted out the door behind Suho and Sehun.

Chanyeol was struck again with the intense urge to watch Chen burn. To drag flaming fingers down his spine and watch them sear flesh in a pattern of his choosing. He wasn’t sure what had him back on this train of thought; the meeting had gone well. The squadron they’d met with was young, fresh. But riddled with potential, and maybe he had eyed one or two of them up. The two had looked like a packaged deal and if he were being honest, he wouldn’t have minded when one of them had an ass like  _ that _ .

But as always, Chen found his way into his mind and his immediate thought was sheer violence. It only helped that Suho had offered to take the other squadron out on a test run. Their leader had been persuasive enough that they’d agreed and now they were packed together surveying the remains of what was probably a nice place at one point. Now, blackened buildings and pocked streets were all that remained. Chanyeol watched the sway of — what was his name? Hongjoong? — the demon’s hips as he strode past him and he wondered if he should add a third on the list of demons in this squadron he wouldn’t mind seeing again in a different context.

Chen passed through his line of sight, a spray of red on his face. His expression was far too composed for the crimson staining his face and when Chanyeol dropped his gaze, the other’s fingers were drenched in it. Then a grin split the other’s face and he walked a little faster to their leader. Chanyeol felt his stomach roll, something clawing at it.

He watched the two walk off together, Chen entirely too happy for Chanyeol’s liking.

“If you’re jealous, you should say something.”

He whipped around, finding the source of the voice to be one of the newer demons. He looked delicate, expression blank and features dangerously bordering on angelic. The only thing that marred that was the blood-red of his lips and the speck of it at the corner of his mouth.

“There’s nothing to be  _ jealous  _ of.” Chanyeol snorted, kicking debris from his way.

“There is, and I can see it. You’re pretty obvious.” The other shrugged, glanced back to where his comrades were. They were huddled around Baekhyun, probably eating up one of his stories. “It’s probably not too late.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and turned back to the other demon. “Why don’t you go back to your buddies and have a nice talk with them about jealousy.”

His response was another shrug before the demon picked his way back to his squadron. Chanyeol sniffed, kicked more rubble. He watched the way the chunk of brick bounced forward rather than rolled. They stopped at a familiar pair of boots and when Chanyeol trailed his eyes up the line of a neatly fitted red suit, his gaze met Chen’s away. The easy smile he wore earlier was gone, the lines of his hardened as his jaw clenched. That wasn’t a good look. It was the kind of look that Chanyeol would have done something to get a rise out of before, but he’d done nothing and  _ that’s _ what made him think this didn’t bode well.

“We’re leaving.” The demon’s voice, normally infuriatingly soft and coy, was harsh. “Don’t make us late to get home because you wanna make ‘friends’.”

Chanyeol had half a mine to retaliate. Really — he does. There’s something for the other just waiting on his tongue, but he refrained from letting it loose. Decided he would bide his time for when to strike the other next.

He didn’t need to wait long. Or, well, long by his standards.

Chanyeol didn’t often find himself wandering the halls of their base. Home? Theoretically, it could be that, but nothing will ever be home. Not in the way it might have meant in a previous iteration of his existence. But that was beside the point. What mattered was that the walls always felt like they were closing in on him, trying to box him in. It was why he preferred to stay within his own domain, a never-ending expanse of burning fields and rivers of magma flowing lazily by. 

The nearly pristine off black walls of the corridor echoed his footsteps. So he wondered, when he saw him, what had Chen so engrossed that he wouldn’t notice him? The other demon stood frozen in place, a sliver of light landing on his blue eye. His brows were drawn together, knit with an emotion he hadn’t thought he’d see on the other’s face: hurt. What could possibly hurt  _ Chen? _ His apathy could probably rival Sehun’s; but then again he also wondered if Sehun was capable of anything outside of admiration for himself.

Chen didn’t notice him even as he crept closer, brow raised. Closer now, he can see the other’s hands balled tightly into fists. It looked like his knuckles might split. Chen swallowed, the only movement Chanyeol had seen for him in what had to be the last two minutes and then he blinked finally — and looked directly at the other. It was Chanyeol’s turn to freeze. Held captive in the almost fearful way Chen looked at him. Ghostly hands trailed up his spine at the sight, breath sucked in as he took in the widened eyes and slight part of the other’s lips. No wonder other demons were so inclined to go as far as calling him an incubus; he fit the bill for one. Especially when he swallowed again, hard. The chokers on his neck bobbed slightly with the movement and Chanyeol’s eyes followed them before flickering back up to Chen’s face.

“What are you doing here?” It was hissed at him as Chen glanced back at the door and stepped back from it. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Chanyeol felt as though his voice was too loud in the somewhat empty hall, but what would be the point of keeping his voice down? Especially when it seemed to agitate the other. 

Chen glanced again at the door. Then did something Chanyeol had never seen him do: turned and run away. Run was likely not the right word. Set off at a brisk pace was a better way to phrase it. Maybe it was because he was still trying to be quiet, but whatever the reason — it was highly unusual and Chanyeol found himself intrigued. He gave only a short glance at the door to see what Chen had been watching before following after the other.

Ah, that’d do it — Suho stroking Sehun’s head, murmuring something Chanyeol couldn’t make out in the short seconds that he had stopped to look. But the position in itself was compromising. Sehun’s head between Suho’s parted thighs. That had to sting. But — why would  _ Chen _ care? He should be ecstatic that the other was more than willing to get intimate with the other members. Wouldn’t that mean that he had more of a chance?

Chanyeol didn’t mull over it long, trailing easily after the demon. It was a leisurely pace, but easy to catch up to the other with the strides of his long legs. Chen glanced up at him, then proceeded to walk faster. It did nothing to deter Chanyeol, or shake the easy side by side step they were at. A grin, crooked and amused, made its way onto the pink-haired demon’s face. The fear on Chen’s face persisted and if Chanyeol didn’t know any better, as they continued down the stretch of the corridor, Chen might have been avoiding his gaze. He’d have liked that, if that were the case.

He didn’t have time to confirm, not when the door to Chen’s domain loomed ahead. It threw itself open at the behest of its master, a hum of electricity beckoning the demon forward. As Chanyeol kept pace and drew closer, it gave off the hiss and crackle of white noise. The door wasn’t fast enough, or maybe it had to do with Chanyeol being a step ahead, but he made it in the other’s domain without a hitch. The door slammed shut behind them as Chanyeol took in what the other’s space looked like.

He’d never been in it — considering how long they’d been together, he’d think that he’d seen a glimpse or two of it. But Chen had been all too good at keeping the pink-haired demon out. Chanyeol’s gaze traveled over the many screens that were littered about. Some had a running feed, others were staticky and unclear. He wondered if one of those had been connected to the surface world at one point. There’s another that looks suspiciously like their glorious leader’s illustrious abode. He wasn’t sure, stepping closer to squint at it for a moment only for the screen to go blank. All of them went down, reflecting only his somewhat bewildered face as he heard a chair scrape back.

In the middle of the many screens was a single table. Chess pieces were strewn about on it, Chen’s gaze trained on them. The fear had gone, replaced with the familiar annoyance and the brooding undercurrent of rage. That — that he was familiar with. His grin twisted as he settled himself in the chair opposite Chen at the table, brows raised. They sat in silence until Chanyeol couldn’t hold himself back.

“I didn’t take you for a peeping tom.”

“I’m not.” Chen didn’t look up. 

Chanyeol tried again. “That didn’t look like something a decent person would be looking in on.” He made a crude gesture alluding to what he had seen himself, tongue poking at his cheek in time for with his hand pumping in front of him. 

Chen again didn’t react the way he wanted. Chanyeol sniffed, glanced around the room. “How many channels do you get in here?”

“What?” It was then he looked up, and then realized his mistake as Chanyeol leaned forward.

“I’ve known this for a while, but you and Suho—”

“There’s nothing happening with Suho and I.” Chen drew in a breath, closed his eyes. 

Chanyeol snorted. “You don’t make it seem like there’s nothing happening between you two. It looks like  _ a lot _ is happening and you don’t like something about that.”

“As stupid as I think you are, I didn’t think you’d be  _ this _ stupid.”

“Then why am I still here if it isn’t true?” Chen could very easily expel him from the room. Chanyeol knew without a doubt that the other was capable of it. While he wasn’t as much of an offensive player like Chanyeol, Chen could do some damage if he so wanted it. “Why  _ aren’t _ you kicking me out?”

Chen, finally, deflated. Something in the way his shoulders sagged, head ducked made Chanyeol’s insides curl. He wanted to know how far he could take that defeat. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, reach one hand out to nudge at the other’s forehead. Chen swatted at it but said nothing. Doesn’t bother looking at him, yet again. 

“Tell Yeollie what’s wrong.” A noise of disgust mixed with distress left the other. Chanyeol repeated himself.

“There is absolutely no reason that you should care.”

Chanyeol pointed at the other as if he’d won a prize. “That’s exactly the reason you should tell me.”

“So you can use it against me?”

“Oh, so it’s that bad?”

“Wh—  _ no. _ ” The reddening of his ears offered otherwise.

Chanyeol was only more intrigued. “C’mon. If it’s not that bad, then surely you can tell me. I already know  _ something _ . What difference does knowing the rest of it make?”

Their gazes met, and Chanyeol could practically see the gears in the other’s head turning. Chen considered it a moment, brows furrowed. He seemed even more reluctant to speak, or maybe he didn’t know how to word it.

“What — you don’t like sharing?”

Chanyeol had meant it in a way of sharing  _ secrets _ , but the look Chen sent him was telling enough. The corners of his lips twitched as he fought the urge to grin harder. Every muscle in his face was on fire with the urge to move to reflect his delight. Chen, possessive. He could see it. Not wanting to share his toys with others.

“What a selfish boy you are.” Chanyeol let the words slide off his lips with ease. His smile hadn’t grown, but his eyes widened only slightly. He watched the other demon fidget in his seat. The seemingly held together demon let out a shaky exhale, and turned his gaze away from the other. It gave Chanyeol the opportunity to see his ears redden ever so slightly. Christ on a stick — there was a God, and he seemed to smile upon Chanyeol’s endeavors to be entertained.

“It’s not...selfish.” Chen looked like saying that pained him. “It’s entirely rational and normal.”

Chanyeol hummed his acquiescence to that point. “But it’s Suho. What made you think you were the only one eyeing him up?”

“Were you?” The accusatory tone had Chanyeol sputtering.

“Me? Pine after  _ him? _ You must have lost your damn mind.”

Chanyeol didn't know what in that had been so funny, but Chen let loose a laugh. It wasn’t condescending or soaked in sarcasm. But it wasn’t full of mirth either, and Chanyeol supposed he could take that just fine. 

“Maybe I have — I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

It didn’t have the same bite it usually did, and Chanyeol found that he might be inclined to believe the other in this case. He cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed.

“Not sharing isn’t what this is about.”

Whatever abomination of emotion Chen was before was swiped away the moment the words left his mouth. The weak smile was replaced with a thin line of pursed lips. Closed up again. Chen regarded him, jaw clenched. He’d already told the other so much. Chanyeol was  _ this _ close to getting dirt on the man — and then the icy blockade he’d attempted to set up for himself melted away. He licked his lips, conflict clear on his expression. Chanyeol loved every moment of watching the storm of it on Chen’s face.

“I…” Chen struggled a moment longer with getting the words out. Swallowed audibly and everything. Eyes screwed shut, he watched the demon’s fingers flit over the chess pieces. He tapped one against the table, opening his eyes to stare at it. “I wanted him to be my f-first.”

Despite stumbling over the word, Chen raised his head. Jutted his chin out and stared the other down with a barely-there bravado. Like he hadn’t just said what he said. Chanyeol could only offer a soft chuckle, disbelief coloring it as he leaned back, licked his teeth as he glanced at a blank screen. He could see the annoyance on his own face in the little black screen reflected back to him.

“Don’t fuck with me. I’m not an  _ idiot,  _ Chen.”

“I’m not.” His voice wavered slightly, and Chanyeol looked back to meet his gaze.

“No  _ fucking _ way.” 

Chen didn’t respond, just drew in a shaky breath and shrugged his shoulders as he turned his attention back to his chess piece. That didn’t make sense. Couldn’t.

“But you —”

“What?”

“You’re a fucking incubus. How have you  _ not _ had sex? Don’t you assholes live off that shit?”

It was Chen’s turn to utter a sound of disbelief. His brows rose toward the perfect part of his hair and Chanyeol felt every bit of his usual irritation at the gesture, and then some. “I’m not an incubus.”

“Then, what the fuck are you?”

That was  _ offensive _ . How many millennia and the little shit had the audacity to think they ought to know what he was? He scrubbed a hand down his face, attempting to keep some semblance of composure. 

He took a breath, stared at the other through his fingers. “Don’t you, fuckin’, charm people into dying? That sounds an awful lot like incubus behavior.”

“It’s called being naturally charismatic. You should try it sometime.”

Chanyeol huffed, slamming his hands down on the table. He barely missed the way the other flinched. “Still — how could you not have?”

Chen shrugged, thumbed at the chess piece still in his hand. It was beginning to look a lot like a security blanket. “I just haven’t.”

“You just haven’t,” Chanyeol echoed. It felt like a lie, rolling off his tongue. He narrowed his eyes, stared the other down.

There wasn’t any sort of innocence that could gather from the other. But there in the way he fidgeted with the chess piece, avoided his gaze was something. Something in the too fast blinks as he tried to keep back tears was vulnerability and if Chanyeol didn’t latch on it, he might well lose it. But it did more than make his heart race with the thought of riling the other up. It was those same thoughts when he’d assumed that Chen and Suho  _ had _ been intimate. The coil of his stomach and the slightest twitch of his dick at the thought of the tears rolling freely down Chen’s cheeks. 

He’d look prettier crying.

It was the single thought that had him moving. He placed his hands down on the table, smile returning but not fully. A smaller iteration of itself. Chen still barely looked at him, gaze trained on the chess pieces.

“Why don’t we change that?”

The other’s brows furrowed as he looked up, not quite comprehending. He watched the moment the demon did, though, mouth opening to speak.

“Maybe you’re the one out of your mind.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Maybe.” He couldn’t deny that the other might be right. It was stupid; not something he would have thought up on a good day. But he couldn’t deny the growing fascination sitting in his imagination of what the other would look like under him. Chen was smaller — most of the others were — but he wasn’t Kyungsoo small. He looked it sometimes, though. And now, at that moment, he looked his smallest and Chanyeol wanted to know how much smaller he could get.

Chen squirmed in his seat, gaze down once more. A dusting of red rose on his cheeks as he looked up through his lashes. “You’re just going to use it against me.”

“You could do the same.”

“How’s that?”

“You could tell everyone I fucked you. Then my reputation would really go down the drain.”

“Oh?” Chen’s brow rose. “What makes you think  _ you’d _ be fucking  _ me?” _

Chanyeol chuckled, low and cruel. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Y-yes.” Chen faltered. That was enough for Chanyeol.

He pushed up from his chair, the other tensing. The table was small, round; he was around it in less than a stride, looming over the other demon. From the angle he stood, he could see the rise and fall of the other’s chest, the smooth plane of skin teased at by his clothing. He cocked his head to the side, gaze trailing over to Chen’s face. His lips had parted and while he couldn’t look directly up at the pink-haired demon, it was enough that he could give that same coy look he’d given him before. His grin was toothy as he bent down slightly.

“What’s a fuckless bitch like you gonna do to me?”

The reaction he got was pleasantly surprising. Chen rose out of his seat, shoving the other back a step. But the distance was closed quickly, Chanyeol back in his space with ease.  _ Small _ . He had half a mind to toss him back on the table — on second thought. Watching the other’s eyes widen had Chanyeol barking out his delight. The table was cleared of any obstructions (not really; he made sure to leave one chess piece to dig into Chen’s back) as he manhandled the other onto it. Hands splayed out on either side of Chen’s head. 

“Well?”

Chen whimpered, swallowed the sound quickly. Wide eyes evaluated the situation he had found himself in. He licked his lips, glances away. “Fine.”

His face might split open. That was at least part of what was going through Chanyeol’s mind when he smiled as hard as he did. His hands made quick work of the blazer and hardly buttoned shirt beneath it, exposing Chen’s chest. It rose and fell with his quick breaths. Chanyeol has to try hard not to seem too eager, like he wanted this as badly as he did. He trailed his hands down the other’s chest, fingers dipping into flesh and following the lines of his sides and abs. 

Chanyeol’s self-control, though, went when Chen yelped as fingers brushed over his nipple. Not even more than a passing graze of the tip of his finger. Chanyeol sucked in a breath. How wound up and sensitive did he have to be? The taller pressed the pad of his thumb against Chen’s nipple, eliciting a soft whine that’s just at the octave he expected he would hear it at. He pressed open mouth kisses against the other’s skin, contemplated sucking on the hard nubs of the other’s nipples. But his cock was thinking much further ahead, tenting his pants as Chanyeol’s hands slid down to unzip Chen’s.

The other raised his hips when he catches on to what Chanyeol was trying to do. His pants were halfway up his thighs, dick pressed between his own thighs. Chen let loose another whimper that built into a groan as Chanyeol teased at his twitching member. He had to wonder if Chen ever touched himself thinking about what Suho would do to him. His mind supplied that he could very easily obliterate those fantasies at that very moment. 

He liked that idea. 

Liked it enough that when he wrapped his hand around Chen’s already leaking cock, he isn’t as mean as he originally intended. He bit back a comment about how his hands could probably swallow the aching member whole. Instead, he gives a single stroke, then pulls back to spit in his hand. A whine drifted up into his ears in time with the other’s thighs twitching as his hand returns to Chen’s cock. He gave another couple of languid strokes, tightening his fingers on the upward stroke. He’s got Chen’s legs up by his ankles and the other struggled to find purchase on something, anything to ground himself. He watched as Chen settled for his own thighs, fingers digging into skin. 

He’s not sure what’s doing it for Chen, but it was  _ fascinating. _ He could watch it for hours. He tightened his grip again, is a little harsher. He licked his lips, swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth. 

“Fucking pathetic. It’s like you’ve never even touched yourself.”

Chen whined again, just faintly got out something that sounds like an accusation of Chanyeol being mean. Of course, he was. Who did Chen think he  _ was? _

“What? You thought I would be nice? That I’d make you feel real special? Is that what you wanted Suho to do to you?”

Never mind being gentle, or kind. His grip tightened again and he watched Chen’s jaw clench in an attempt to hold back a moan. The red in his cheeks had spread down to his chest. And only at a messy, crude handjob.

“If I’d known this is how you’d behaved, I would have done this ages ago.”

Chen sniffed, one hand covering his face now. Chanyeol stopped, but not for the sake of the other. He wanted to see it, every bit of it. Every moment of the other falling apart and a hand over his face was obscuring the view. His hand left Chen’s cock just long enough for him to swat at the other’s thigh. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, but it has the other jerking upward. His dick throbbed, weeping precum tears that Chanyeol trailed his fingers through and smeared down his shaft.

“You’re not allowed to hide from me. Move your hand.”

Chen didn’t respond immediately, prompted Chanyeol to give a particularly nasty squeeze. The moan Chen let loose was obscene and if Chanyeol hadn’t been achingly hard, he might have done it again. But the other complies, hand dropping back down to his quivering thighs. 

“That’s better. Be a good boy, Chen.”

The other whimpered, but nodded, and Chanyeol was  _ this _ close to his wits’ end.  _ Of course _ , he would like being praised.  _ Of course. _ It fit Chen, really. He removed his hand to spit on it again, rolling the globs of it over his fingers before he pressed his middle finger around Chen’s clenching hole. Danced the pad of it around the rim before dipping into the ring of muscle.

Chanyeol hissed. How long had it been since he’d taken someone so tight? Too long. He has to work to get his finger knuckle deep, inching in and out excruciatingly slow. He could only imagine what it would be like  _ after _ he was stretched. It has his mouth watering at the idea of pushing his length down to the hilt, cock heavy in Chen. His knuckle brushed up against the rim of Chen’s hole and the other squirmed. Other hand occupied, Chanyeol has no way to hold him steady without being comprised.

At least, until he has a bit of a lightbulb moment. He maneuvered the other’s legs to rest against his chest and shoulder, hand free now to hold his hips down. Chen’s fingers curl over his, resting on top as Chanyeol’s bruise the skin of his hip. There’s something about the contact that drives him a little wild, and maybe he was pushing in a second finger, eager to be inside the other. Chen  _ screams _ at the intrusion, brows furrowing and eyes widening. Holding him in place was suddenly harder than it was before and he wonders why until he feels his fingers run over the other’s prostate.

He does it again to watch Chen try to curl in on himself. Scissored his fingers and tried to be sure that he got the bundle of nerves with each swipe of his fingers inside him. Tears pricked at the corner of Chen’s eyes, and Chanyeol thinks he might be finally getting what he wants. It was a short-lived victory; he’d only just stuck in a third long finger before Chen was cumming all over the backs of his own thighs.

A minor miscalculation, but it earned him the view of Chen’s heaving chest glistening with sweat and tears sliding down his cheeks. Not far off from what he wanted, but he’s reminded that his dick needs to be between  _ something _ or it might just feel like it’s about to fall off. He hefted the other’s legs forward, pressed Chen’s thighs together. The other watched him heavy-lidded eyes, panting as he came down from his high.

Chanyeol redirected the mess on Chen’s thighs to cover them just the way he wants. It might not be the tight ass he wanted, but it was something. He’s lubed up with spit and precum, giving a few tugs on himself before slipping easily between Chen’s thighs. It’s warm and sticky and kinda gross if he thinks too hard about it, but that’s part of the appeal. Especially watching the way Chen’s eyes widened at the sight of Chanyeol’s dick parting his thighs enough to peek through.

“Do you always come that quick? You didn’t even ask. No warnings. That’s just rude.” Each word is accented by a thrust, skin slapping against skin. His dick brushed up against the other’s, breathy whines leaving Chen. If he keeps going like that, Chanyeol isn’t sure  _ he’ll _ last much longer. He was sure his fingers would leave marks on the other’s ankles and thighs with how hard he was gripping them and he found he liked the idea.

Liked thinking about anyone catching a glimpse of the handprints left on the other. Chanyeol might like it too much. All it took was a few move thrusts and his hips jerked forward erratically. Jaw clenched, he groaned deep in his throat as he came, spilling white over the sandy tan of Chen’s skin. He milked his orgasm, mouth falling open as he threw his head back. Uncaring of the mess he’d made of the other demon. If anything, he’d be inclined to say the other liked it with the way he shook, breath ragged and thighs trembling that much harder. 

Chanyeol finally let the other’s legs down, crossing to plop down in the chair. His own breath hasn’t been caught yet when Chen looked over at him. His cheeks were tear-stained, lips red and swollen from biting them. It was a good look for him; even better with him painted with Chanyeol and his cum. The other shivered but didn’t make any attempts to move. 

“Isn’t there supposed to be some aftercare when this is all done?” Chen’s voice was dangerous on a good day, lethal now. 

His lips twitched. “Come suck my dick and find out.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yup, that’s me.”

He doesn’t want to say the grin they share was amicable or friendly. But he doesn’t mind admitting that he looks forward to them doing this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
